Project Background/Rationale: Veterans are vulnerable to delays in cancer treatment, and treatment initiation is significantly longer for patients with hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC), a complex cancer diagnosis. Appropriate HCC treatment evaluation requires multidisciplinary input from a team of specialists that is best provided through the tumor board (TB) platform, a multidisciplinary forum designed to provide quality cancer care. However, Veterans with HCC often receive treatment recommendations without multidisciplinary input. Although TB are common in the VA setting, there is no universal standardized tool within the VA to ensure appropriate multidisciplinary evaluation of cancer cases during the TB encounter or to facilitate initiation of cancer treatment. TB processes fluctuate widely between institutions since there are no standardized procedures for case discussions or documentation requirements. There is no standardized process for implementing TB recommendations or conveying information to patients. Substandard TB processes, including lack of appropriate multidisciplinary evaluation for complex cancers, can result in significant delays in treatment initiation. Therefore, it is hypothesized that standardized TB processes, including multidisciplinary evaluation and identification of actionable next steps for patients and providers will facilitate timely initiatio of treatment for Veterans with HCC. Project Objectives: This study proposes to develop a multi-level intervention to improve HCC care in three ways: 1) Implement standardized TB processes to promote appropriate multidisciplinary evaluation 2) Expedite specialist referrals to facilitate timely initiation of treatment and 3) Increase patient engagement in the treatment plan. Therefore, the specific aims of this project are: 1) To conduct a comprehensive review of VA electronic medical records to identify TB process factors associated with appropriate multidisciplinary evaluation and examine the impact of TB involvement on timely referral and treatment initiation in a national sample of Veterans with HCC; 2) To use focus groups of patients and providers at three VA medical centers within VISN16 to identify barriers and facilitators to timely referral and treatment initiation following TB evaluation for Veterans with HCC, and to explore the informational needs of Veterans regarding treatment recommendations; and 3) To develop and pilot test a TB-based multi-level intervention to improve multidisciplinary evaluation, expedite specialist referrals for treatment, and increase patient engagement with the treatment plan. We expect a reproducible intervention involving providers and patients that can be applied to Veterans with HCC nationally and serve as a model for care of other complex cancers within the VA system. Project Methods: The primary intervention will be a HCC-specific TB checklist, embedded within the VA electronic medical record system, and a patient engagement component. This checklist is built upon a previously validated tool for TB processes. The patient component of the intervention will include a clinical nurse patient navigator and utilize My HealtheVet to increase patient engagement in the treatment plan and improve patient satisfaction. Data obtained from Specific Aims 1 and 2 will directly inform the development of the intervention in Specific Aim 3. The intervention will be pilot tested in Aim 3 at a large VA medical center within the VISN16. Findings from Specific Aim 3 will lay the groundwork for a subsequent grant submission proposing a large, randomized controlled trial of the proposed intervention in the VA system.